


Ain't Nothin' But a Kiss

by lullatone



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Amazing, M/M, sonny is just a big baby with a crush im sorry, this pairing is killing me, wow i write more than one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step one: screw up. Step two: apologize. Step three: screw up some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Nothin' But a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story that got away from me, and will have a quick second chapter very soon. Like all my stories, I hope you enjoy it!

There was no simple way to put it. He had fucked up.

Sonny sat at his desk, the squad room generally silent except for the normal sounds of a slow afternoon. No one said much, especially since they knew the lashing that Sonny would soon receive from Barba who was must surely on his way to the station. Rollins clicked away on the computer, while both Finn and Amaro seemed to browsing over various sections of the daily paper, passing them back and forth as they finished. Sonny craned his head to see Olivia in her office, working intently on paperwork, her hands flying as she wrote down information. Sonny was at a loss, not sure what to do in his time before his inevitable doom. He settled on scribbling endless shapes on his notepad, in hopes to settle his nerves. Sadly, it did nothing for him, as he eventually scratched at the paper so hard with his pen he tore a hole through it. Ripping off the sheet and tossing it in the can next to his desk, he spotted Barba rounding the corner, his face set in a mask of anger and disappointment. The whole squad seemed to sense his presence, Rollins straightening up in her chair and Amaro taking his feet off the desk, nodding at Finn who looked up the sports section of the newspaper. Sonny gulped as Barba strode towards him and his desk, coat over his arm and a fierce look in his eyes. Without missing a beat, Barba set his briefcase down next to Sonny’s desk, and continued on towards the interrogation rooms.

“Carisi, follow me. Now.”  Sonny hoisted himself up from his chair as he nervously looked at his co-workers for some sign of support. Amanda just shook her head solemnly, and Amaro offered Sonny a sign of the cross before he turned on his heel to follow Barba. Barba led them to an empty interrogation room, going over to the table and setting his coat across the back of the chair. He motioned to Sonny to close the door, before crossing his arms and standing next to the table, his right foot tapping on the cold floor. Sonny stood in front of him, not sure what to do with himself. He bit his lip and played with his hands, avoiding looking at Barba while he waited for him to speak. He heard Barba let out a huff of air before speaking after what felt like an eternity.

“Do you know why you’re here right now?” It felt like such a silly question, but Sonny knew it had to be said.

“I, uh, well I…screwed up.” Apparently this wasn't the answer the ADA was looking for as he took this as his opportunity to lose his temper. 

“That doesn't even begin to explain it! You fucked up! I can’t believe you hid information from our case. How _in the hell_ , am I supposed to help us win if you withhold things? Oh yeah, we won’t!”

Sonny chewed the inside of his cheek as he looked down at his feet, felling like a kid getting reprimanded by his teacher. Except instead of putting gum in little Susie’s hair, Sonny withheld important information that a victim had told him in confidence that no one would have to know about it. Information that eventually came out in open court that practically ruined all of Barba’s hard work, resulting in a terrible loss for the team and the counselor.  Sonny opened his mouth to defend himself, but Barba raised a hand to dismiss him from doing so. “And don’t even start spouting that night school law crap that you seem to feel is constantly pertinent.” Sonny’s brow furrowed in anger and he lifted his head to look at Barba for the first time, seeing a flicker of doubt in his eyes for saying something like that, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

“Well you know what, I may have screwed up, and pardon my French but you don’t have to be such a _dick_ counselor.” Barba was taken aback slightly at this, scoffing and raising his eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” Sonny stood up straighter, anger running through him. 

“Yeah, you know what I said. You’re being a dick. And I’m sorry that Fordham isn't Harvard or anything, but at least I’m goddamn trying!” Barba almost seemed to laugh, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

“Why I do appreciate your _help_ detective, I can’t say I’m too impressed.”  Sonny gritted his teeth and seemed to speak through them.

“Wow, you finally caught on, congratulations counselor.” Barba’s anger softened a bit at this, his face taking on a look of confusion as if asking ‘caught on to what?’. Sonny noticed the look and continued. “Why in the world do you think I try so damn hard? I am trying to _impress_ you so you’ll like me. I've been trying to impress you and the whole squad since day one.” Sonny sighed, rubbing his hand up and down his arm. His anger at Barba had turned into embarrassment. Barba let out a deep sigh, stepping slightly closer to Sonny. His voice softened as he spoke, his anger slowing dissipating. 

“Carisi….Sonny. I don’t hate you. You’re just a little….” Sonny raised an eyebrow, knowing were the conversation was going.

“Over-eager?” Barba chuckled slightly at that, nodding.

“Exactly. And don’t worry. I do like you. Just maybe lay off the ‘impressing’ tactics for now on.” Barba was hoping to get laugh out of Sonny from this, but instead he only rubbed his hands across this face and groaned.

“No, you don’t get it. I want you to _like_ me.” A confused look took over Barba’s face once again, Sonny shaking his head at him in frustration.  He bit his lip, shrugging his shoulders and saying, “Oh fuck it all”, before reaching out and grabbing Barba by the tie and pulling him in close. Before the ADA had any time to respond, Sonny pulled him in for a kiss, a soft gasp emitting from Barba. Sonny relished in the closeness, inhaling something that was uniquely Barba, something that smelled like coffee, cologne, and that damn leather chair he had in his office.

As quickly as Sonny had pulled Barba in, he let go of the tie, Barba floundering backward and bringing a hand to touch his lips. His eyes were wide as he gazed at Sonny, fingers tracing his bottom lip as if he was still processing what happened. A stiff silence entered the room before Barba snapped back into reality, his face mimicking one of a deer caught in the headlights. Grabbing his coat from the chair, he brushed past Sonny, breathing fast.

“I have to go.” Sonny watched him leave, hearing him practically run down the hall and into the squad room. Sonny sighed, going over to the table and pulling out the chair, plunking himself down onto the cold metal. He rested his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands. He felt his face become hot with embarrassment, as he realized how much he had once again screwed everything up for himself.  Sonny’s mind felt hollow, his own words ringing true and clear.

“ _And he was just starting to like me_.”


End file.
